The Year Of Battles And the Three Chosen Ones
by FaNtAsY AnGeL892
Summary: New characters...Ashleigh, Keagan, and Aimee, are here now to help Harry and his friends get through the war and help with more emotional problems too. 6th year (OoP spoilers).
1. Default Chapter

Keagan Montgomery and Ashleigh Lawrence and Aimee Harrington were out shopping at the Universal Mall, when about a dozen cloaked figures glided in and stuck out wands at everyone, cursing them. The girls immediately ducked and hid behind a counter and pulled out their wands.

"Stupefy!" Keagan shouted first. The cloaked figure clearly wasn't expecting a witch or wizard at the mall and was stunned.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Aimee yelled at another one. It snapped together, rigid as a board, and fell.

"Death Eaters!" Ashleigh whispered frightfully.

The two others nodded.

"Crucio!" a Death Eater cackled. The curse whizzed past Keagan and hit a pole.

"STUPEFY!" a voice roared. It was a male voice. The spell hit the Death Eater.

The girls looked towards the voice and saw a guy, of about 16 years old, behind another counter beside them. He had jet black hair that was incredibly messy, glasses, a slightly narrowed nose, very skinny, and amazing emerald green eyes.

The rest of the Death Eaters disapparated before the Ministry came.

"Come on, we've got to put the anti-disapparation charm on and bind them so they can't leave. And take their wands, too." The guy said to the girls.

They nodded, and did as he said. Soon enough, Ministry officials apparated.

"Mr. Potter?" a man said, apparently flabbergasted.

"Yeah, Minister. We've got them binded and have the anti-disapparation charm on this place, and their wands." The boy said.

"We?" the Minister said.

Harry pointed to the girls.

"Who are you?" the Minister asked suspiciously.

They each said their names.

"Keagan Montgomery."

"Aimee Harrington."

"Ashleigh Lawrence. We're witches." Ashleigh added.

"How come I've never seen you at Hogwarts, before?" the boy asked curiously.

"We're tought at our houses. But we've gotten letters of acceptance, but we just didn't want to go." Keagan answered.

"Who are you?" Aimee asked the boy.

"Oh. Harry, Harry Potter." The boy answered.

The girls glanced at his forehead, and nodded. Harry's eyes widened a bit and he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Keagan asked.

"Er, usually, people gawk and stare at me when they see me." Harry said.

"Oh." Ashleigh shrugged. "Well, we can't say we're not surprised or anything. We've learned about you, but we just don't tend to stare at people...even if they're famous and stuff. It's not like you want to be stared at, right?"

Harry nodded, grinning sheepishly.

The Minister cleared his voice. "Mr. Potter, you know that you are an underage wizard to do magic outside of-"

"_Minister_," Keagan said, exaggerating that word quite sarcastically, "You know perfectly well that Harry was defending himself against the Death Eaters...Unless you were purposely acting blonde?" she raised an eyebrow.

Harry widened his eyes at her boldness. It was the _Minister of Magic_ she was insulting. But honestly, he didn't care much for his Minister.

"Ms. Montgomery! This is the Minister of Magic you're talking to! I can give charges against you!-"The minister said puffing out his chest quite pathetically.

"Honestly, I don't give a damn about who I'm insulting right now, and I can insult you if I choose to. What happened to the 'freedom of speech' rule? I'm sure that if I insulted Harry, you wouldn't give a shit about it. Hell, you would be happy that I did-"Keagan growled, but Ashleigh put a warning hand on Keagan's shoulder.

The ministry officials who had been handling the muggles and Death Eaters stopped to stare at the situation.

Fudge (the minister), gaped at her.

"You know, Minister, it's quite rude to stare." Aimee said mockingly quietly, trying to contain her giggles.

Harry snorted at this and Fudge flushed and immediately clamped his mouth shut.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was also there, was trying to contain his laughter.

"Well, Harry, thank your friends here. You should get home, who did you come here with?" Fudge asked Harry.

"My Aunt Petunia and Dudley." Harry said pointing towards the counter.

Timidly, a bony woman and an incredibly fat boy rose up and walked over to them cautiously.

"My dear woman, what happened?" Fudge said in fake kindness.

"W-Well, we were shopping for some clothes for Dudley to wear, and we couldn't have the boy stay home by himself, so he came with us. We were about to go home, when all of these people came with those wands and started cursing people. The boy shoved us behind that counter, and used his wand and shot spells." Aunt Petunia said in a shaky voice.

"Ah, I see. Well, I must be going." Fudge said and disapparated with a pop.

Shacklebolt came over. "Harry, you should come to Headquarters. You'll stay there in the mean time, so we'll know what to do with this situation."

The girls noticed that Harry's eyes went cloudy, dark, and dull.

"I don't want to go." Harry said firmly with a tinge of sorrow and anger in his voice.

"But where will you go? I'm not sure if you can go to your home." Shacklebolt said uncertainly.

"He could come to my house." Keagan suggested out of the blue. She had no idea what they were talking about, but Harry obviously needed a place to stay.

Shacklebolt looked warily at the girls.

"Look, we're not supporters of Voldemort or any dark side. We're not Death Eaters and he'll be safe at my house. Tons of wards are put all over my house." Keagan explained.

Shacklebolt raised his eyebrows.

"You can give us Veritaserum if you want." Aimee said.

"You can sense their auras if you want. Just use that Auravas Charm." Harry suggested.

"How do you know about that? That's a NEWT level charm, Harry." Shacklebolt said.

"Been reading...Getting ready...nothing to do, anyway." Harry muttered, shrugging.

Shacklebolt said the charm on all of them. The aura glowing around the person would be gold if they were purely innocent. It would be light blue if they were mostly innocent. It would be magenta if the person was half innocent, and it would be black it the person was evil.

Ashleigh's aura was gold, Aimee's was light blue, and Keagan's was magenta. Harry raised his eyebrows at Keagan.

"What? Pranks are one of my priorities!" Keagan said defensively.

Harry grinned and so did Aimee and Ashleigh.

"So, can he come?" Keagan asked.

"Well, your auras aren't evil and I'm thinking you don't have bad intentions, so, I guess Harry can go. I'll contact Dumbledore." Shacklebolt said.

"How will he get to my house?" Aunt Petunia said in an annoyed voice.

"My mum can take him home." Keagan said.

Once they were ready, Keagan, Harry, Aimee, and Ashleigh took a Portkey to Keagan's house. Harry landed on his feet with a light thud into a huge room with a grand piano, two couches, a low glass coffee table, and a lot of pictures.

"Wow..." Harry said in awe.

"This is the formal room. We're going to go to the living room." Keagan said.

They went into a room with cozy couches, a roaring fire, a rocking chair, and a low coffee table.

They sat down and didn't talk for a while. Harry took this time to look the girls over: (Describes personality and such).

Ashleigh had glasses for reading, and had enchanting green eyes. It wasn't quite like Harry's, it was a bit lighter, but it could be because his were darker these days. She had straight auburn hair that was kept down. Her hair was about a bit past her shoulders. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had a stick figure. She was wearing a blue tee shirt and a jean skirt that went slightly above her knees. Ashleigh was the more studious one in the group. She was quite responsible, too. She was quiet, but could be loud at times. Ashleigh was about 5"5. She didn't wear a lot of make up, just light. Harry thought she was pretty, but not beautiful.

Aimee had wavy blonde hair that was put up into a neat ponytail. Her hair looked like it was down to her waist. Her eyes were warm and grey, full of excitement and curiosity. She always tried to see the best in people. Aimee was well tanned and had an hourglass figure. She was wearing a sky blue spaghetti strap and jean Capri's. She was about 5"6 and wore a lot of make up, but Harry thought she looked good with it. She was also amazingly pretty, but not striking to Harry.

Keagan had black hair, almost exactly like Harry's. It looked quite messy, but maybe it was because it was in a messy bun. Her hair looked like they were up to her elbows. Her eyes were warm and hazel. They were big and almond shaped. Keagan was more to the pale side and had sort of a stick figure and an hourglass figure. She had knobbly knees, quite like Harry's, but they were more firm than his. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and jean shorts. Keagan absolutely loved to play pranks and Aimee often helped her with them, even Ashleigh helped sometimes. Keagan was more rebellious than the others. She was about 5"4 and didn't wear any make up at all. She was more of a tom boy than girly girl. Harry thought she looked beautiful, and a very weird feeling occurred in his stomach when he looked at her.

They were all very strange in a good way.


	2. Not so pleasant Greetings and to Hogwart...

"So...How old are you guys?" Harry asked breaking the awkward silence.

"16." They replied together. "You?"

"Same." Harry said. He had just turned 16 last week.

Harry grew a lot over the summer. He was about 6"2 and had quite a lot of muscles, though he was still quite skinny because he didn't eat a lot. He still couldn't get over the fact that Sirius was....dead. He felt that it was his fault. His eyes got dull and dark instead of bright sparkling emerald.

"Why don't you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously.

Aimee shrugged. "I don't know. We've never really thought about it. I mean, we learn at home, too."

"Oh...So, are you all pure bloods?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ashleigh answered for them.

"Oh." Harry said. "Who's your teacher?"

"Emmaline Vance." Aimee said.

"Hey, I've heard that name before...I think I've met her...Oh, yeah! She was one of the people to pick me up from the Dursley's last summer. She's part of the Order!" Harry said.

"Hey, Keag, why are you so silent? You're usually the talkative one." Aimee said.

"I've been observing...You look incredibly like me...except your eyes are like Ash's, don't you think?" Keagan said, not taking her eyes off of Harry. The other two looked at Harry, then to Keagan, then to Ashleigh curiously.

"Yeah..." Aimee said slowly.

"Harry...Your eyes aren't usually dark green, are they? They're more bright and emerald like Ash's, right?" Keagan asked slowly.

"Er, yeah, I guess....They're usually emerald." Harry said uncertainly.

"Why are they dark and cloudy?" Aimee asked curiously.

Harry looked down. "Oh...something bad happened at the end of the school year..." he murmured.

The girls decided not to question him any further.

"Do you want some butterbeer?" Ashleigh asked brightly.

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Ten minutes later, they were all drinking bottles of butterbeer.

"Why don't you go to Hogwarts this year and see if you like it? It's really cool, I mean, you can go back to home schooling if you don't like it. Plus, I'm thinking Emmaline Vance is busy with Order stuff-You do know what the Order is, right?" Harry asked caurtiously.

They nodded. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea...Right, guys?" Keagan said.

Aimee nodded, but Ashleigh was a bit hesitant to the idea, but in the end she agreed."Er, sorry...My mum's not going to be home in a while...we could take a Portkey to your house." Keagan said hours later. "She's probably working late tonight...she's a Healer."

"That's fine." Harry said. They all grabbed the Portkey Keagan made and they were transported to Number 4, Privet Drive.

"Er, well, thanks." Harry said to them.

"No problem. You can owl me anytime. Your owl will find me. If you want to come over, just owl me and I'll come and get you with a Portkey." Keagan said.

Harry nodded gratefully. They said their goodbyes and the girls left.

The weeks whizzed by and Harry went over to Keagan's house almost every day. He had bought his school stuff with the girls since they would attend Hogwarts this year. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about them. Harry was almost as close to the girls as he was with Ron and Hermione. Them knowing about the Order made it easier to talk with them Harry thought. Soon it was time to go to King's Cross to aboard the Hogwart's Express. He went with the girls.

"All you have to do is just run through the barrier." Harry explained to them. Once they were all on the other side, Harry looked for red heads. He spotted them. Ron and Hermione were running over to Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, giving him a tight hug.

"Hey, mate." Ron said grinning.

"Hey guys." Harry said, also grinning.

Harry saw that Hermione had gotten prettier and tamed her hair. Ron had gotten a lot taller, about 6"4 now. Hermione looked about 5"5.

"Guys, I want you to meet Ashleigh Lawrence, Aimee Harrington, and Keagan Montgomery." Harry said happily to them.

"Hi. I'm Aimee. Harry's told us so much about you guys and your amazing adventures." Aimee said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I wished I've gone on half of them! It must've been bloody brilliant!" Keagan said enthusiastically. "Oh, and I'm Keagan."

"I'm Ashleigh. Nice to meet you." Ashleigh said politely.

"Er, hi...." Ron said awkwardly.

"Erm, Hi...I'm ,well, Hermione. Nice to meet you all." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Let me explain on the train." Harry said.

They all found a compartment at the end of the train.

"Ginny's been made prefect, too." Ron said.

"Nice, what'd she get?" Harry asked grinning.

"New dress or something." Ron said.

"Harry, we've got to go to the prefect's meeting. We'll see you later." Hermione said getting up.

"Okay, see you later..." Harry said knowing that Hermione didn't want to be late.

As soon as they left, Harry started to tell them about Hogwarts. The sweet cart came and Harry bought a load of sweets. Harry was telling them about the Room of Requirement when 3 people opened the door.

"Well, Potty, you-"the voice stopped. It was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snarled.

"What have we got here?" Malfoy said, striding in and sitting next to Aimee. "What a," he paused and kissed her hand. "Beauty."

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry spat. "Don't touch her with your filthy mouth."

Harry told the girls about Malfoy and Keagan agreed that Malfoy was a complete git, while Aimee and Baillie tried to see the best of things.

Malfoy eyed Harry. "Well, you don't have that mutt of a godfather of yours to go and talk to now, do you, Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"That," Aimee said quietly, "Was uncalled for. I think you should apologize to Harry."

Malfoy frowned at her. He got up to the door, and before he left, he muttered, "Sorry, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?!" he yelped disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Keagan smirked. "Malfoy's taken a liking in Aimee over here."

Aimee blushed, and said nothing.

A half an hour later, Hermione and Ron came in. Harry told them all about the Malfoy issue. Ron's eyes bugged out and gaped, with a Chocolate Frog in his mouth.

"Oh, Ron, close your mouth, that is absolutely disgusting." Hermione said in a disgusted tone.

Ron blushed and his ears turned red. He snapped his mouth shut and chewed before he started to gape again.

For the rest of the ride, people kept on popping in and out of the compartment.

At last, they arrived at Hogwarts, and this time, they heard the familiar booming voice.

"Firs' years, firs' years, follow me!" Hagrid shouted over the voices of students.

"All righ' there, Harry?" Hagrid said smiling at the trio and not yet noticing the girls.

"Fine, Hagrid." Harry said grinning at the half- giant. "This is-" Harry started to introduce the girls to Hagrid, but they were pushed with the crowd to the carriages.

Harry petted a Threstal lightly over the head.

"Harry...I can't see them..." Hermione said.

"Yeah it's so creepy how-"Ron started.

"WHAT?! What did you say, Hermione?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Oh,er, I can't see them." Hermione said confused. Then she said "Oh!!!"

"What are you on about, Harry?" Ron asked.

"S-Sirius...when he fell through- we should be able to see them, but-"Hermione started.

"But he's not dead...Sirius is alive!" Harry exclaimed quietly, but happily.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Come on, we've got to tell Dumbledore. Immediately." Harry said.

Hermione, Ron, Keagan, Ashleigh, and Aimee followed Harry, who was sprinting towards Hogwarts, not bothering to go by the slow pace of the Threstals. Harry was up the steps when the rest caught up with him. They were breathing heavily while Harry opened the large oak doors. Professor McGonagall looked surprised, then angry at the students who chose to barge in earlier, not taking the Threstals. They had left their belongings in the last carriage.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall said angrily.

"Need...to...see...Dumbledore..." Harry said, breathing heavily.

"What? May I ask why?" Professor McGonagall said frowning.

"He's not dead!!!!" Harry practically shouted.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened a bit, and curtly said, "Follow me."

They followed Professor McGonagall impatiently, walking towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Once they were there, Professor McGonagall said the password (Blood Pops). They went up the spiral staircase, and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. There was a muffled 'come in' and the professor opened the door.

"Minerva, and ah..." Professor Dumbledore said when everyone was in.

"Mr. Potter and his friends have something to say, Albus." Professor McGonagall said stepping aside.

"Professor, Sirius is alive!" Harry exclaimed immediately.

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and said, "How so?"

"When were by the Threstals," Harry explained impatiently, "Ron and Hermione couldn't see the Threstals and they were there when Sirius...died. Well, if Sirius died, then they would be able to see the Threstals, wouldn't they?" Harry said almost pleadingly.

"Ah, Harry, I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but, Mr. Weasley was fighting the brain in another room and Ms. Granger was unconscious at the time." Dumbledore said softly in an apologetic tone.

Harry shut his mouth. Professor Dumbledore was right...Neither of them were conscious or there to see it. Nobody else was conscious to see it and everyone in the Order probably had seen death already. He cursed silently. Harry doubted any of the Death Eaters couldn't see Threstals; they probably were the killers of the deaths they saw. Harry looked down at his feet. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Keagan smiling sadly, with a hand on his shoulder. Harry smiled slightly, but miserably. He then looked at Dumbledore and said, "We should go with the rest of the students." and walked out of the office.

The rest of them followed behind him in silence all the way to the Great Hall. It was a huge surprise to see Dumbledore and McGonagall already there. The rest of the students were seated, with the exception of the First Years.


End file.
